Life Happens
by Pam Marks and Baby Kitty
Summary: Two chapter update: Chapters 3 and 4: The road you leave behind you is another road you're gonna have to come back down....but sometimes things aren't what they seem to be.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not mine. So Saban if you are reading this then back off! ****

Authors Note: This is the first part of a brand new series that I have started. Yes yes I know I should finish the others first but who am I to argue with my torture muse? ****

Special Thanks: A special thanks goes out to me co-author Rene who listens to me rant and rave about our stories every night and still has yet to go insane. I applaud you Rene. 

**Life Happens**

**

By: Pam Marks and Baby Kitty

**

It's funny how things can change so quickly isn't it? I mean one day you're so happy that you could reach the sky if you wanted and the next you're so low that you don't think you'll ever be able to pick yourself back up off the ground but some how you manage to get that little extra that makes you go on until you are knocked down again. 

There is no happy ever after in real life and fairy tales are just that tales that someone made up and wrote down to entertain the masses. Ok so I know I sound cynical and cold but when you've been through what I've been through you become that way. Do I want to be that way? No. No one wants to not believe in happy ever after but I just can't. Whenever I get happy or content I start to ask myself when something will happen to bring it all crashing down on my head again. 

I wasn't always like this though. I was a really happy kid, believe it or not. I had the world in the palm of my head and a fantastic family to back me up in anything I wanted to do. I would dream of the places I would go and the people I would meet when I got older. I believed in fairy tales and happy ever after more then anyone but then life happened. I was taken away from my family and friends and here's the kicker, I had nothing to do with it either. I didn't ask to be grabbed off the street on my walk home. I didn't ask to be thrown in the back of a black SUV so scared that I couldn't even cry and I certainly didn't ask for the two years of never ending hell I received afterwards. You don't know true hell until a total stranger abuses you at thirteen years old that you can't even see 'cause he won't even take the blindfold off. 

Anyway, been there done that escaped that and so not going to dwell in the past. So I bet you're wondering why I didn't just go home to my fantastic do anything for me family after I got away from my psychotic "master" huh? It's not that easy. They had moved on with there lives in the two years I had been "away" and I just didn't want to burden them with a damaged high maintenance abused me. Now I know they probably wouldn't have kicked me to the curb or anything like that but come on, who wants to put up with what they were going to have to put up with? Plus, I had found that I could pave my own way in the world. I'm a very good-looking boy and a good body goes a long way, add experience to that and boom instant money. Yeah I had turned into a whore but big flipping deal. At least the truckers I rode with paid me before they used me and didn't smack me around afterwards. 

Don't take me wrong; I don't like being a whore by any means it's just something I have to do. It's my job is all. When I landed in Angel Grove I should have kept going on the trucker circuit but I was curious to see the town that the famous Power Rangers protected. Little did I know that I would be sucked into their world a week after deciding to drop anchor here for a while. For the first time since I had been taken away from my blood family, I had another one. My whoring ways ended...almost. I still needed to eat and pay my rent and live so I kept some clients numbers around. They're nice men and like I said at least they pay me. One in particular...but lets not go into him just yet. That's a whole different story there. Yes, I'm living a double life, which sucks at times, but it's the only way. If my friends knew that I am a Dr. Jekyll during the day and a Mr. Hyde during the night they would be gone faster then I could say what the hell? Yeah I know that's not giving my friends much credit but come one seriously what would you do? I love them all dearly but I know them all well and I know that if there perfect picture of me was shattered they would be gone like all the rest; and I can think of one who would be shattered the most out of all of them. Jason. 

Jason is a touchy subject for me. He's my best friend, my brother, my shoulder, and my ever-faithful companion but he wants more and I know he does. I've seen him checking me out more then a few times in the showers at school and after a battle since he's returned as the gold ranger. I've seen his lustful glances cast in my direction but yet I can't return his feelings. I'm used goods and no one wants used stuff. Not to mention, there's the whole double life thing and where as I was able to hide it from Kim, Jason is a different story and he would find out. Sooner or later, he would put it together and dump me like a bad habit. Oh, did I mention before that I have major trust issues with people? 

I know what you're asking yourself, how did I get so messed up? Well it's not that complicated really. It all steams back to one man, the man I mentioned above. One man who took me away from everything I knew and loved when I was very young and plunged me into a never-ending hell for two years. I still don't like to talk about the time I spent with him if I can help it. Too many bad memories and nightmares that I can't escape even here. Even in this very peaceful town where I am a power ranger I can't escape him. He's all around me twenty-four hours a day seven days a week and I keep looking over my shoulder when I walk down the street expecting him to be there. Paranoia is also one of my more annoying traits these days too. 

My friends have no idea how I am like just under the surface. Kat bless her sees me as a great innocent guy who would never hurt a fly under any circumstances. She always sees the good in people and with me she sees the fake good that I feign for her. How I became leader of the power rangers is beyond me. If Zordon knew what I really was he would strip me of my powers so fast my head would start to spin. Adam is so sweet and nice. He trusts everyone with no questions asked, even me. If he knew, he would never look at me the same way again. Rocky the fun loving goof who always seems to make me laugh no matter how bad or down I am feeling. I wonder if he knew would he still try to make me laugh? Tanya my sweet bundle of yellow, she's always got an opinion about everything and really stands up for what she believes in and whom she believes in. I wonder though if she knew would she stand up for me? Jase my bro. My shoulder. I love you so and I wonder if you knew would you still love me? My team. My power team that I lead in and out of battles, they rely on me not to get them killed and I have to say sometimes I wish they wouldn't. 

Watching them now from my perch at our usual table laughing as they study and much on chips that Lt. Stone had brought over earlier free of charge a small smile curves my lips. No, they'll never know what I truly am and where I come from. They'll never figure out that I am not who I say am and they will never know the horrors I've seen and have had inflicted on me. They'll never know that there great strong leader is a lying manipulative slut. Never. 


	2. Damn Memories

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not ours wish they were but they're not...we've just kidnapped them. ****

Authors Note: It's the second part in Life Happens and um yeah 'falls over on keyboard fast a sleep from working 40 hour weeks and then writing till ungodly hours in the morning' ****

Special Thanx: A special thanks to anyone and everyone who helped make this great. 

****

Damn Memories 

Tommy

_"Come on kiddo, blow out the candles before we burn the house down." Rolling my eyes at my dad, I lean in and blow out the thirteen red candles adorning the three layer chocolate cake. Once out, everyone cheers and claps as he goes to cut the dessert. Get a big enough cake there, dad? I mean I know we have like thirty people but still, gosh; I don't need such an extravagant deal. Aw well if it makes them happy to spoil me rotten who am I to complain, presents now?_

~*~*~*~ 

"Tommy are you even listening to me? Turning to focus back on Kat I try to shake the memory away. That was four years ago, back in what I now refer to as my previous life. I shouldn't be thinking about that time. 

"Um, yeah sorry." Leaning back against the tree, I survey my friends and the picnic we've set up, so bored. What a waste of a Saturday, I need some action here before I burst. As Kat goes back to whatever it was she was saying, I once more let my mind wander back in time. 

~*~*~*~ 

_Everyone's gone home, the house is more or less clean, and my little brother and sister are in bed. What a day. Sitting down on the leather couch, next to my dad, I begin watching 'The Twilight Zone' with him until my bedtime. _

Looking over at me when I yawn, he smiles and ruffles my short brown hair. "So you're thirteen now, you're officially a man...now go mow the lawn." Laughing when I do and playfully try to punch him, we begin a wrestling match, which in the end, he lets me win. 

"Alright you two, bed time, Thomas." Leaning in the entryway to the spacious living room, my mom smiles down at us. She has the most amazing smile I've ever seen, no wonder all her patients love her. 

"Aw mom, just a few more minutes?" 

~*~*~*~ 

"So I said just a few more minutes off her time and she could so be captain of the swim team." Fingers snapped in my face, Tanya gives me a look when I shake my head clear. "You haven't heard a word have you? Honestly boy, you're just plan spacey today." Am not, just bored and horny. 

"Leave him alone guys, he's probably just tired. He's had a lot on him lately." Thank you Jason. He's such a good friend, just like Steve was. 

~*~*~*~ 

_"Will you hurry up, I'm gonna be late to Karate practice and I'm going to make Kevin late too." If my little brother and me are late again we're going to be running laps, I know it. God Steve hurry up! _

Straightening his school uniform, he runs a hand nervously through his hair. "Hang on, Becky stayed after to ask Mr. Moore something and I have to catch her today or else Eric will ask her to the dance tomorrow in math." Oh brother. 

Looking between my watch and my best friend, I heave a sigh and give up. "I have to go, I'll see ya later." Okay so I hate walking home alone, but I don't have a choice, I'm going to be late if I stay and wait around any longer. Besides I'm thirteen and I only like a few blocks from the school, what's the worst that could happen? "Bye." 

~*~*~*~ 

"Hey check this one out." As a magazine is handed to me, I look at the picture of the Red Mustang on the page it's opened to. "That's what I'm buying." That's nice Rocky. Really. Yes I'm a tad cynical today but hey you try having to sleep with four different men just so you can get the money to buy a used jeep, then have to sleep with two more men just to get the money to fix it up to running condition, then lets see how hot you feel when your best friend tells you his mommy and daddy are buying him a brand new car that he picks out for his birthday. Little shit. 

Flipping through a few pages of the car book absently trying to see if there is anything to that might catch my attention in the thing, I can dream so shut up, I stop cold when my eyes rest on the picture of the black SUV. Oh god. 

~*~*~*~ 

_Stupid Steve, ditch me to wait around for some girl. Hmph, fine let him be that way. I'm thirteen and I'm not all girl crazy. Power walking down the sidewalk, I lighten up a little as my house comes into view. Moving to cross the street, I'm suddenly stopped dead on as a black SUV blocks my path. Um okay then. _

Moving to go around it, I don't even make it a step before the two guys that were in it are out and have me in their arms and in the car. Struggling against the one still holding mew, I try to scream and fight but as I hear and feel the car moving again, I know I'm not getting out of this. 

"Charlie you'd better shut him up, he's wailing loud enough to be heard a mile away." Damn right I am! Let me go! 

As a sharp pain suddenly flares up in my cheek, I'm stunned for a moment before I realize he's slapped me good and hard. "That's better, now keep your mouth shut, brat." As a pinch is the next thing I feel I vaguely understand he's drugged me right before I fall into the darkness. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Tommy? Bro are you alright?" As Jason's voice registers, I force a smile as I toss the damn car magazine back a Rocky. Damn missed his head. Smiling brightly I know I can fool Jase one more. I'm so good now at slipping on the mask that no one ever seems to be able to tell that behind the jokes, strong words, and bright smile I truly loathe and hate myself. 

"Yeah Jase I'm just fine. Pass me a sandwich." 

To be continued......... 


	3. Damn Memories

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not ours wish they were but they're not...we've just kidnapped them. ****

Authors Note: Yet another part in the series. Why are you still reading this? Go, read already! ****

Special Thanx: A special thanks to anyone and everyone who helped make this great. 

Damn Memories 

Tommy

"Want to play Frisbee?" As a manicured finger pokes me in the shoulder I open my eyes and come face to face with my favorite girl. Frisbee? On a full stomach? Surly you jest, kitten. 

"No, I'm more in a napping mood right now." You go play, Kat, I need to rest...actually I need to rest my eyes more then anything, they're starting to blur and hurt. I hate when that happens. My poor eyes, but then that's what being blindfolded for a year and half will do to you. 

_Sniffling and finally running out of energy to cry, I'm simply left to whimper at my problems and pain. I'm not sure how long I've been here, but I think I've been awake for at least an hour. I want my dad! I want to go home! _

Squirming on the bed, I try to get under the sheet more, I'm cold, I don't know what they did with my school uniform, but I woke up naked, blindfolded, and handcuffed with my hands behind my back. I wish they'd at least take the blindfold off. It's scary enough without adding not seeing to it. 

"Well finally shut up did you? Good thing we're in the middle of the woods, or I might have had to gag you." Shaking and scooting closer to the wall the bed is up against, I let out a small noise of fear and pain. He sounds so mean, oh god I'm gonna die. 

"Pl-please don't h-hurt me." I don't want to die! I want my mom! My dad'll come, calm down, dad's one of the best cops ever, he'll come and save me, I know he will. 

Snorting, I hear him move toward me and feel a weight settle down on the bed. Please, please don't hurt me! As a hand runs less then gently through my short hair, he snorts again. "Hate the hair, brat. Yer parents should be shot for letting it be cut like this. As for hurting you, that all mostly depends on you. You be a good boy and follow the rules and we'll get along fine, but you try and escape or even think of disobeying me, well then you'll have to know what hell feels like. Understand?" When I nod and begin sobbing softly. He gets back up and I hear me stop for a second before he stands all the way up. "Good. Now for the rules. Um lets see... you will have that blindfold tied around your eyes at all times unless I take it off, I find you've taken it off and you won't be able to sit for a week. Next, your hands will stay cuffed like they are unless I restrain you in some other way or choose to remove them. Also you can go where you want in the cabin, but you even try to step outside and an alarm will go off and then I'll have to make you wish you were dead. Nod if you understand." Again I nod. "You're my property now, don't forget it." As I feel something cold and smooth go around my neck, I realize it's a collar. 

"Tommy...Tommy!" What!? Opening my eyes again, I glare at Rocky. Hello I was resting here! Okay and thinking about upsetting shit, but still, rude much? 

"Rocky this had better be something concerning life and death." I'm ready to call this 'Ranger fun day' quits and go home and sleep. Spending a perfectly good Saturday in the park picnicking, when I could be home sleeping and dumb ass me I agreed to it. 

Smirking, he holds up the blue Frisbee. "Come play, you can sleep in class on Monday like you always do, we only have this afternoon to play." I'm gonna kill him. 

"Not now." Taking his sunglasses off his head, I slide them over my hurting eyes. What I really need is to get laid. 

_"Good boy, all done." As I swallow the last of the food, Seith gets up and I hear him setting the plate down. At least he's nicer then the mean man. At least he came and introduced himself and tried to calm me down before feeding me. Yeah I don't like that though, I can't eat on my own with my hands bound behind my back, so now to get food I have to be good and sit still and let someone feed me. _

"I wa-wanna go home." Whimpering pitifully, I wish he'd help me. 

"I know kiddo, but you can't. I'm sorry, but...Look it'll be alright, just keep being a good boy like you are and you'll be fine." He doesn't sound too sure of that. Well at least maybe he'll keep the mean one from killing me until my dad comes and rescues me. 

"Seith, do me a favor and go to town for this stuff, we're running low." Oh no he's back. No, no, don't send the nice one away, Seith don't go! 

"No problem." No, please, please don't leave me here with him! Seith! Why did he sound so not sure and concerned there! Seith! 

After I hear him leave the room, I cringe and hold back the urge to call for him to please come back. "Alright brat, you've been fed and calmed down, so I don't want or need any trouble out of you. Now I'm going to uncuff you and you're going to do exactly as I say, right?" When I give a shaky nod, he pushes me over onto my stomach and finally releases my sore wrists. "Now get up on your hands a knees." 

Trembling, I do as told, cringing when he takes the sheet off of me. I hate my body and I hate to be seen, I won't even change in gym in front of everyone. I still have a bit of puppy fat and not hardly any muscle, not to mention my tool always seems to be humiliatingly hard. 

Running a hand over me, he feels and presses every inch of me, while all I can do is stay as he told me to. "Hardly what I'd call appealing, but I've seen uglier...hold still." As I hear a cap being snapped open, I don't even have time to understand what he's doing before something long and hard is shoved into me. Yelping and tensing, I'm rewarded with a painful slap on my butt. "I said hold still, its just my fingers, bitch, now settle down before I really give you a reason to cry." 

Tears streaming down my face, I try to be still and stop shaking as his rough and huge fingers fill and stretch me. Why is he even doing this? What's the point? As the painful fullness is suddenly gone, I breath a sigh of relief, was he just checking me out, like at the doctor's office? Hands now on my hips, he holds me perfectly still before I feel something much huger then his fingers slam into me. Crying out and trying to get away, he holds me in place with almost no effort, oh god he's strong and it hurts! 

"Cry and squirm all you want, bitch, but that's not going to make it any easier." 

"Hey." What now? Again forcing my poor eyes open I manage a smile this time as I see Jason. Squatting down next to me, he gives me a slightly worried look. "You okay, you're awfully...moody today." I'm being a bitch right? Sorry. 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just really tired, I had a long night yesterday." Actually I had a long night whoring myself out to my regular yesterday. Had to pay the rent today and was running low on funds. 

"Aw." Glancing back at the others who are all playing and laughing, he takes a seat beside me. Gonna sit here and mope with me are you? "Well I could use a break, you're new team is fun and all, but uh, sort of very hyped up on sugar and caffeine all the time, aren't they?" 

Nodding, I scoot over so he can lean against the tree too. "Yep, very hyper. Makes you wonder what they were like as kids. But then I guess some things are best left to the imagination." 

To be continued...... 


	4. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not ours wish they were but they're not...we've just kidnapped them. ****

Authors Note: Hi. My name is Pam and I just wanted to say that I am addicted to hurting Tommy but I am not alone as I am sure there are many out there who love to torture Tommy just as much as I do. For all of you I give another part of this story. Enjoy. ****

Special Thanx: A special thanks to anyone and everyone who helped make this great. 

The Great Escape 

Tommy

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" How many times do I have to tell him yes before he'll leave me the hell alone. So I'm not in the mood to put up a good front, so I'm off today, so what? Is there some freaken rule that I have be pleasant and chipper twenty four seven? 

"I'm fine, just...restless and tired. I'm just in a mood, I don't know how to explain it other then that, okay?" Sorry, bro, we can't all be perfectly perfect like you ya know. Watching the others continue to play, I heave a sigh and tune Jason out. I don't know what's up, I'm just in one of my moods, I'm thinking about the past and that always makes me off and I can't help it, so geez just leave me alone to work through it for twenty minutes. 

_I'm never going to get out of here, my dad's never coming and I'm going to be his pet forever. I'm so tired of trying to fool myself into thinking I'm going to be saved or let go. It's not gonna happen, know how I know? Cuz today's my birthday and that means I've been here almost a full year now. A full year of being raped, taunted, insulted, toyed with, humiliated, and hurt. I just wanna die, I'm so sick and so ruined they wouldn't take me back even if I was rescued. _

Curling up on my bed, I close my eyes tightly against the harsh sunlight flooding the room. He only takes the damn blindfold off when he gives me a bath and leaves it off long enough for my poor eyes to be abused by the sunlight only to put it back on once they adjust weakly. Says he doesn't want me to go blind, ha, with as bad as my hurt without the blindfold now, I think I'd be better off blind, beside my vision is screwed anyway, things blur suddenly and I see double. It's not pleasant. 

I think that's why my one and only try to escape went so badly. I had managed to get the stupid thing off and had tried to make a run for it only to run smack into a tree. I hadn't heard any alarm go off, but maybe that's because I went out the window, not an easy task with your hands cuffed, but I had made it...well I made it for ten seconds before the tree incident and then I was left howling in pain as Charlie dragged me back inside. Then several days of howling in pain, don't wanna go there. 

"Hey kid." Hi Seith. At least he's been mostly nice to me, not like Charlie. Seith hardly ever hits me unless ordered to, or I do something really extreme to piss him off. He's only fucked me twice and was actually pretty...good? No I guess good isn't the right word but he went slow and didn't actually hurt me, I wasn't aware it was possible to be fucked and not be hurt, meh, like Charlie would ever care to take his time like that. Charlie always seems to just want to get it over with or something. Walking into the room, I watch him through slit eyes, still hurting from the sun. Still though, I like to look at him when I can, he's nice looking as much as I can tell, blonde brown hair, nice smile, maybe like in his late twenties. 

"Hi." Is that for me? 

Coming over to the bed, he sits down and swipes my wet bangs out of my face. Long hair is annoying when you can't move you're hands to get it out of your face. "Want?" When I nod, he breaks a piece off the candy bar off and puts it to my mouth. I don't care anymore, I haven't actually fed myself in a year, I'm used to it now. Feeding me the chocolate bit by bit he seems a little distracted today. Not a good sign. 

"Story? You mad at me?" Come on read me a book. At first I thought he was just trying to shut up my crying by reading to me, but after a while I got the impression he likes making me feel better. He said he was hired by Charlie for a shit load of cash and that he can't tell me why Charlie needs me, it obviously isn't for ransom or because he likes me, but Seith's got nothing against me and doesn't like to see me scared and miserable. Then help me get the hell out of here! 

"No, just in a...mood. It has nothing to do with you kid. Just sometimes stuff happens to someone you love and care about that you wish you could stop or they would walk out on but you can't stop it and they won't do anything about it." Picking up a book from the dresser and sighing as he looks at the doorway almost longingly he flips it open and settles back down on the bed looking sort a...sad? Concerned? Worried? Or maybe a little of all of those? Before he looks away from the doorway and down at the story book swallowing hard. "Listen after I read to you, you sleep and be quiet okay, Charlie's not in a very good spot well... mood today... he's just... well... he's just not good. Just be good today alright?" Good advice I guess. Geez, what is up with you today Seith? 

"Hey, wanna catch a movie tonight?" Not really. But then if I keep blowing him and the others off they'll never leave me alone and tell Zordon I'm all moody again and he'll ask questions, geez talk about being a captive. 

"Sure, so long as it has nothing to do with horror." Too much of that in my life already. 

"Naw, there's this new one out called 'The Transporter' it's where these people kidnap this girl and have this guy deliver her to them, then some how he ends up with her, supposed to be very cool." Great, a kidnapping movie, so what I want to see right now. Tell me does the girl get to slaughter her kidnappers in the end? That would be more entertaining then just escaping. 

"Sounds good." 

_Ow, ow, ow. I don't know what the hell has gotten into Charlie lately but whatever it is it's now going to surely get me killed. He's not just punishing me anymore he's trying to kill me. I didn't do anything to deserve that whipping yesterday, I was lying there, and I swear I did nothing but breathe! And this morning, he did not have to give me that horrible drug that makes me sick and throw up. He's only done that twice before and only when I really pissed him off, but today he just up and grabs me, cursing and calling me everything possible and injects me with it as I could have swore his hands were shaking as he held me up with them. He's snapped, oh man has he snapped. _

Of course, the one good thing would be he didn't put the cuffs on me today. I don't know why, maybe he thinks I'm too hurt to move even without them. Of course that's not exactly the case, I can still walk, he didn't really get my legs with the whip this time like he normally does. 

So thus why I'm now sneaking down the hall, eyes burning and blurred from taking the blindfold off. Hey I waited an hour after I took it off this time and even if it is night and they're hopefully asleep that was a risky thing to do. At least there's no sun to add to the pain. I'm gonna get busted, I know it, I'm so dead if I do this, of course with how Charlie's suddenly getting I'm so dead if I stay too. 

Crossing my arms around my stomach, I look at the front door a foot away from me. It's cold, it's almost December and I know I'll probably freeze to death if Charlie doesn't get me first, oh god this is insane, I have no clue how far away from town we are or how to even get to the closest town and all I have on are jeans and black pull over that were oddly enough on the floor beside my door just inside it. Freezing when I hear very heated voices coming from behind a shut door down the hallway, I swallow hard as I know a fight is happening in that room although I can't make out the words but I hope to god it's not over weather to kill me or not. 

"Why don't you go fuck yourself you sleazy ass hole!" Ok that I heard loud and clear and Char is not a happy camper right now from the sound of his voice there. Oh god I gotta get out of here now before he comes storming out of that room. Yes, yes I have to go now, right now! What about the alarm? Did we hear an alarm EVER? No, but maybe I should go out the window again, oh but my body does not wanna do that right now. Okay, okay, door, gonna go out the door. Here we go. Hand on the knob, turn the lock, okay focus eyes first and then turn the lock, good boy, and- 

FUCK! As the alarm sounds, I curse myself and take off. Ow, ow, ow, should have found shoes, running in woods without shoes, not smart. Are they coming? I don't hear them, oh god what if he shoots me? Run! Just run! Dashing and stumbling through the thick overgrowth and tress, I'm going to die out here, I know it. 

Running until my lungs hurt, I turn around and panting try to see or hear them. I don't hear...oh god. As the fast approaching footfalls reach my ears, I back up, already sobbing in fear. He's gonna kill me, I know it. I'm gonna-ow! Falling back down a hill I was apparently at the edge of, I land in a heap on the muddy and leaf covered ground, hitting my ankle on a huge log. Ow, god I'm gonna die. 

"Tommy!" Whistling like one would call a dog, I hear him so close overhead. Does he see me? Have to get up have to move! OW! Trying to stand, my ankle flares up in pain. Left with no chance to out run them now, I curl up where I am and wait. Wait! Looking in the log, I see with amazement it's mostly hallow. Never mind what might be living in it, I crawl in and try to stay as still as possible. Please don't find me, please, please. 

Laying there for what seems like an eternity, I finally hear them approach and see the beams of their lights wash over the ground a few feet away. 

"You think he could have even made it this far?" Please Seith, please if you see me just don't say anything, for the love of god, please. 

"Probably not." Standing right next to the log, I can see Charlie's boots a foot away from me as his voice sounds so...exhausted? Whistling again, he calls out my name once more half-heartedly. After getting no response and waiting a few breaths more he moves away. "Come on he couldn't have come this far with as hurt as he was." As the rain begins to come down, I for the first time in the last two hours breath normally and relax a little. 

"You better find him." Comes the deep very threatening dominating blaming voice that I've never heard before from the top of the hill when the footfalls get to it and stop before a loud SMACK sounds through out the forest followed by a thump as if something had fallen to the forest floor. Furring my eyebrow at this I shrug and sigh in relief when I hear the tussle of leaves and such before the footfalls start up once more a few moments later and get further and further away from my location. 

Getting up, he brushes himself off and offers me a hand. "We'd better pack it up." What? We leaving now? 

Taking Jason's hand I stretch and give him a confused look, I thought you all wanted to stay all afternoon? "What's up, thought we were staying all day or something?" Not that I wouldn't like to go home an nap, but still. 

Laughing he points to the sky. "Gonna rain, bro." Aw, well then. "So let's get this stuff cleaned up and then-" 

Cut off by the flash of black lightening that hits only a few feet away from us, we both groan as we're now left looking at a large group of cogs, lead by what I'd assume to be a walking toaster oven. "Rangers, so we finally meet!" Um I think I cooked my breakfast in you this morning. 

Turning to me, Jason shrugs. "Is it just me or does it look like a reject microwave?" Never a dull moment. 

To be continued........ 


End file.
